Love Sickness
by easygrl
Summary: Rigby's mother has been forcing him to take an unknown medicine to prevent him from remembering or doing something sinful for years, no-one knows what it does or what it was for until Rigby stops taking them and a sea of forgotten memories and true feelings burst out when Mordecai makes things right.


"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS YOU IDIOTS DID IT AGAIN!" Benson screamed as his gum-balls fumed red with rage. "It's not our fault we were distracted!" Rigby plea's, dropping the leaf-blower they were using to blow at his and Mordecai's faces but instead blew a bunch of rocks and leaf's all around the house. "NOT ONLY DID YOU MAKE THE PARK INTO A COMPLETE MESS BUT YOU BROKE 3 OF THE WINDOWS AN..." Benson's voice trailed off into the abyss of Rigby's mind, the raccoon stared off into the distance and soon he couldn't hear Benson's voice anymore. Only a bunch of mumbling that stung his ear drums yet didn't make a sound.

"RIGBY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

Benson's yelling managed to pierce its way back into Rigby's mind and the mumbling was replaced with Benson's screeching voice. "Y-yeah loud and clear sir..." he said softly, holding his head as a head-ache started to form.

"Good, now GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson yelled and stomped off, leaving the two co-workers to resume their duties. "Dude you feeling okay?" Mordecai looked down at Rigby, tilting his head in concern. Rigby shook his head no softly and held his head tighter. "OW! FUCK!" the raccoon grit his teeth in pain, whimpering as it traveled from the back of his skull and to his spine.

"Dude what's wrong!?" Mordecai was utterly concerned now, kneeling down to him and trying to find out what's wrong. "I-I'm okay just...a bit dizzy..." Rigby responded, his legs wobbling a little as he started to sway side to side. "I'm fiiiiiiiiinnnnn..." he face-planted right into the grass and passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**"I don't remember you telling me what I should and should not do mom..." I said as I faced my mother who held the medicine I was forced to take every 2 hours or so.**_

_**"Baby you need to take it, do you know what happens if you do-"**_

_**"I DUNNO MOM JUST SHUT UP!"**_

_**I grab the table we were sitting at and used what I had left of my strength to flip it over, leaving the two of us to face each-other.**_

_**"It's already starting...please...please take it."**_

_**I could see tears forming at the edge of her beautiful hazel eyes. I never liked to fight with her, or fight at all for that matter but this is who I am, without those pills...who would I be?**_

_**After a while of silence and tears, I surrendered. Reaching for the medicine and popping 4 into my mouth, taking a big gulp to get them down easier and I saw a look of satisfaction in my mothers face as she smiled wide.**_

_**"That's a good Rig-baby~"**_

_**...**_

* * *

"Dude?" Mordecai's voice was coming through out of the blur of sounds Rigby had listened to for the past 7 hours after he had blacked out.

"M-Mordecai? What happened?" he sat up and held his head, Mordecai only rubbed his legs in concern, unsure of what had happened either.

"You blacked out for a while dude...I'm not sure why but you did." the blue-jay stared into Rigby's hazel eyes, seeing them flicker from the poor lighting in their room. Rigby rubbed his hair and managed to stumble out of bed. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"You were out for a while, at least a couple of hours or so."

"A couple of hours huh?" Rigby thought for a moment and cursed at himself. "I'll be fine dude...just a bit of a heat stroke I guess..." he lied, he knew Mordecai would see through this lie but he was too concerned not to question it. "You need anything?" Mordecai insisted on helping his friend get better, whatever had made him do this he hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"Just some water please." Rigby's voice was soft and almost in-audible but Mordecai nodded and left to get his friend some water.

As he left, Rigby hopped off the bed and went into their bathroom that was conveniently in front of their room. He slowly opened the door and saw complete darkness, that is until he flicked the lights on to reveal a bright blinding light. The raccoon pulled out his stepping stool and stood by the sink, reaching into the medicine cabinet and pulling out a bottle of medicine, the same medicine he had been taking since he started puberty.

"I fucking hate you..." he cursed at the bottle, twisting it open and pouring a lot into his furry palm. Before he took it he looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his baggy eyes and stressed face.

* * *

_**"Why do I have to take these mommy?" I said, I was only 13 when my mom had given me a special bottle of pills, I didn't know what it said but I knew they weren't prescribed to me. "To make you feel better baby, it'll make those ugly thoughts get out of you're head! You don't want them in there do you?"**_

_**"But...their bad? I thought it was natural..." I was confused, worried, and utterly frightened.**_

_**"Oh yes very bad, you don't want to be like their kind and be ugly brainless monsters do you!?" she was close to my face, scaring me even more.**_

_**I shook my head no, not knowing what she meant or what these pills will do to me but I didn't take any chances. I grabbed them and swallowed the amount she took out for me. "These will make the bad stuff go away?" I stare into her eyes, wanting to know if it will really work.**_

_**She nods and rubs my head. "As long as you keep taking these, you will never think of those bad things again." she smiles.**_

_**...**_

* * *

Rigby stares at the pills in his hand for a long time before sighing and turning his hand, letting them fall out and wash away into the sink. "I can do whatever the fuck I want..." he huffed and watched his hands tremble gently, wondering if he will regret this or feel good about what he had done.

At that instant a bunch of thoughts passed through his head, what will happen now that he had stopped taking them? What were those bad thoughts his mom made him forget? Would they come back? What will happen now that their all gone?

Before he knew it he had dumped the entire bottle into the sink without realizing it, he quickly stopped but it was too late, every single pill had been lodged down the drain, never to be seen again.

"Oh shit...well...it shouldn't be too bad right? I don't think those pills worked anyway, it was all probably bullshit...but for what?" he started to think until Mordecai came in with the glass of water. "Hey dude I got you're water." the blue-jay handed Rigby the glass.

"Thanks." he gulped it down and set the glass on the sink and stared at Mordecai for awhile, feeling a bit off with his presence around. "Uh...you okay?" Mordecai asked, Rigby couldn't move, it was like Mordecai's presence had set him into a frozen state, he felt his body go numb and he held his stomach.

"DUDE!?" he gasped and Rigby opened the lid as fast as he could, trying to puke but nothing came out. "OW!" Rigby's body ached again, his organs pulsed, his skin crawled and his throat burned as if he was longing for something for so long that had been held down for years.

* * *

_**"WHAT DID I SAY!? NEVER STOP TAKING THEM I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER YOU NEVER LISTEN!"**_

_**My mother was screaming her lungs out at me, I had refused to take the medicine for 3 days, in those 3 days I only remember seeing a face that I had fell in love with and wished to be with.**_

_**After being forced to swallow the unknown pills I don't remember those memories anymore, I don't remember anything at all..**_

_**"See? Doesn't that feel better?" she wrapped her arms around me, forcing me to curl up in a ball of fear of what just happened.**_

_**...**_

* * *

Rigby had drifted to sleep after the incident of sickness, Mordecai offered to let Rigby sleep in his bed for tonight while he lay in the living room. Rigby without questioning it had fallen asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Mordecai curled in his blankets, shifting to get comfortable on the lumpy couch they had sat on for all the years they lived there. "Damn couch, we need a new one.." he sighs, looking up with what he can see up the stairs, nothing except the darkness that crept around him.

_Rigby's been acting weird lately. _Mordecai thought, _ever since this morning he's been feeling sick and with what just happened in the bathroom...I'm worried he might be catching something...it can't be the flu.._

_**Its you~**_

Mordecai sat up, looking around confused as he stuck his pinkie into his ear to make sure he was hearing right.

_**You're the one making him sick you know~**_

Mordecai was aware now that the voice wasn't just him, he was hearing it like a whisper in his ear.

_**If you get too close you might really hurt him~**_

"Who's there?" he looked around quickly, staring out into the darkness, wondering if someone was there too.

_**You're so silly~**_

"Who are you? Where are you?" he harshly whispered, standing up now and looking around him for something or someone.

_**You don't recognize my voice?~**_

Mordecai put his hands over where his ears would be and he tried to ignore it. _I can't be going insane, I don't think that would ever be possible! _He thought, his mind racing like crazy.

_**You don't remember, that's such a shame~**_

The voice was feminine for sure, but he couldn't recognize the voice, it couldn't be Margaret's, or Eileen's, it almost sounded familiar, as if he could recall it like nothing but he couldn't, its been so long...

_**Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the ugliest of them all?~**_

The voice giggles, what it said, it was at the tip of his tongue, he couldn't remember if that was a quote or something that he said a long time ago. "Please stop I don't know what you want!"

_**It's not what I want, it's what HE wants~**_

Mordecai didn't know what was going on, what this voice was doing to him but he didn't want to know anymore, he just wanted to sleep and ignore this insanity before it could get any worse.


End file.
